


Love is Blind

by JessieBaneTheDragon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieBaneTheDragon/pseuds/JessieBaneTheDragon
Relationships: Crosshair (Star Wars: The Bad Batch) & Reader, Crosshair (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Love is Blind

Crosshair loved and hated you from the moment he first laid eyes on you. It was at the shooting range on Coruscant, and he wanted to re-calibrate the team's weapons, (it was how he relaxed.) Except it wasn’t empty as he expected. It was currently full of Regs hollering at something or someone making shots at the furthest target. And he swore he saw red when he noticed all the blaster marks in the center.   
No one out-sniped crosshair. No one.   
So you can imagine his fury when the crowd parted and the bastard that was making shots wasn't a bastard at all but rather a breath-takingly beautiful woman.   
“This is a GAR range.” He grit out through his toothpick. “No Civies allowed.” You flashed him a devilish smile and pointed to the republic symbol imprinted on your shirt's shoulder.   
“Good thing i'm in the GAR then.” You told him. “Nice weapon.” You added nodding to his prized rifle, and on instinct he tightened his grip.   
“Thanks.” He was not in the mood for small talk.   
“Needs calibrating.” You noted, and everyone else was inching to the door, the competitive air in the room was too thick to miss.   
“I. Know.” Crosshair said through clenched teeth. “Would be calibrated already but there's a sorry excuse for a sniper standing in my way.”   
“Excuse me?” You asked, royally pissed off now.   
“You’re excused.” He said pushing past you.   
“Hey, i don't know who you think you are but i’ll have you know that you’re messing with the wrong sniper pal.” You yelled as crosshair sat his things down and began setting up targets.   
“Oh yeah, and why’s that?” He asked standing toe to toe with you.   
“I’m the best in the GAR.” you said, reaching up and plucking the toothpick out of his mouth.   
“That would be second best sweetheart.” He smirked, grabbing your wrist mid air.   
“Really? Because last I heard no clone could top my scores.” You snapped pulling your wrist away.   
“No regular clone could.” Crosshair responded, emphasising the ‘regular’ part of his statement.   
“And what makes you so special?” You taunted, getting more and more frustrated.   
“You’ll just have to find out, now won't you?” He said with a smile. 

And the rest, they say is history. Days later you were assigned to a new clone force that of course he was a part of. And you quickly learnt he was in fact the best, you being a close second. But the more you knew him the less you minded. And beside being able to tell people your boyfriend was the best sniper in the army was a lot of fun. 

Currently, you were running through some dense forest, making your way to the vantage point that Hunter had given you before he, Tech and Wrecker took off below you.   
“You doing okay Sweets?” Crosshair asked through your comms, the very infuriating nickname sticking after the two of you met.   
“Why do you ask? Scared I'll tpo your count this time?” You pant into your headset, damn this mountain was tall.   
“Not a chance beautiful.” You can hear him chuckle.   
“Can you two focous for once?” Hunter snaps.   
“Sorry Sarge.” You both call into the comms, smiling into the fresh air as you reach the ledge clearing. Laying on your stomach and setting up the rifle.   
“Looks like you got five clankers coming in on your left Tech.” You mumble, taking three of them out with a coupe shots, you see him take care of the others and throw a wave over his shoulder as a ‘thank you.’   
“Hunter, somethings wrong.” Crosshairs voice crackles in the comms again. “There’s nothing over here, it’s empty. Kriff they’ve sent all battalions to the East.” You hear him curse again. You’re covering the East,   
“That can't be.” you call to them “I’m in the east and no one is here.” There is a mess of sounds in your ear. Crosshair shouting at something, Hunter swearing, Tech calling out to Wrecker for backup and blaster bolts echoing in the distance. You sling your rifle over your shoulder and bolt down the hill. Skidding to a halt as you see heavy artillery weapons converge on your location.   
You didn’t even stand a chance. 

You wake to darkness and your first thought is that you’re dead. But you can hear vague ringing and arguing so you begin to frantically feel around to gain an understanding of your surroundings.   
“Cyare, Sweets. Can you hear me?” It’s Crosshair calling to your in a very worried voice.   
“Cross?” You scream to him, manic hands searching for your love.   
“Hey, hey it’s okay, you’re okay.” you feel a hand on your arm but you still can’t see a thing. The conclusion hits you like a kaminoan wave.   
“Cross I can't see. Crosshair I can't see. I can't see anything.” Panic settles into your heart.   
“What do you mean?” his voice is scared and frantic. You feel tears on your face.   
“I can’t see.” You whisper. 

Crosshair is furious. Tech had to give you a mild sedative to run some tests and look at the damage to your eyes. He paces the ship back and forth.   
“Is it permanent?” He asks when Tech rejoins the group.   
“I cannot tell, I can't run the necessary tests here, she needs a proper medbay. But my best guess is the strike that hit her was a biological weapon. We can thank the Techno Union for that one.” He says, sitting down in defeat.  
“So what you’re actually saying is that you’re useless in terms of actually helping her.” Crosshair snaps at him.  
“Cross,” Hunter warns.   
“Oh i’m sorry sergeant, would you like me to sugar coat it? Or do you wanna come up with another genius plan to get us all killed?” Crosshair says with a glare. He’s so far gone with anger nothing matters anymore.   
“Stand down soldier.” Hunter says standing up himself, knowing that if crosshair is still like this when they get to Coruscant there's going to be major problems.   
“She's. Blind.” He growls out.   
“Yeah and you need to pull it together Trooper.” Hunter says, softening his voice. “She’s going to need you. Really, really, need you. Crosshair, if this is permanent…” He trails off when he sees the tears on his vods face.   
“She needs you.” Wrecker speaks up, looking at the door into your bunk. And Crosshair takes off, leaving a broken Bad Batch in his wake. 

He finds you laying on your back, running your hands up and down the sheets. Head whipping over as he opens the door.   
“Tech?” You ask into the darkness.  
“Jus’ me.” Crosshair calls to you, walking over to sit on the edge of your bed, careful not to disturb you.   
“Cross!” You exclaim. Throwing your arms over to where you think he is.you smack his leg and he helps you find his face so you can feel it and know he really is there.   
“Hey beautiful,” He says with a small smile.   
“Hey mister.” You say with a sad voice. “What did Tech say?” You ask with a voice so unlike the joking, sassy one crosshair knew and loved.   
“He said that you need a proper medbay.” He chokes out.   
“It’s forever isn't it?” You say, beginning to cry.   
“We don't know that, we’ll fix this, you’re going to be fine, good as new. Everything is going to be okay.” He swallows his tears as he tries to console you. What you ask next shatters his heart.   
“Will you still want me if i can't be a sniper?” You question in between tears and hiccups. Crosshair moves you so that you’re in his lap and the two of you can be as close as possible.   
“How could you think for a moment I wouldn't want you anymore?” His eyes search yours, like he always did, a calming habit of his. And where your steady gaze used to be, there's panic.   
“I’m scared, please don't leave me.” You beg gripping his blacks tightly.   
“I’m not going anywhere.” He states firmly. “I’m in this for the long haul Sweets. It’s me and you, till the end of the universe. Couldn't get rid of me if you tried.” he presses a kiss to your hair.   
“I love you.” You curl into his chest.  
“I love you more.” He says, pulling you closer and vowing to himself that no matter what happens the two of you are getting through it. Together.


End file.
